


Станет лучше

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, a little bit of magic, headache, kantele
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: «Через несколько лет станет лучше».Туоми действительно стало лучше — а у Ханну мигрени из-за северных сияний.
Relationships: Hannu Viitanen/Tuomi Kinnunen
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Станет лучше

На чердаке, который уже пять лет как стал его спальней, темно, но Ханну всё равно не открывает глаза.

— Ненавижу это бренчание, — шепчет он, и собственный голос тут же отзывается болью в висках и затылке.

На самом деле Ханну не ненавидит кантеле. И не ненавидит Туоми. Просто, когда так раскалывается голова, ненавидишь весь мир и в первую очередь самого себя за то, что ещё не умер.

На самом деле он ненавидит только северные сияния или даже не их, а маленькую мерзкую тварь, из-за которой он влип в историю, что показалась бы сном — странным, страшным, очень подробным и реалистичным, но сном, — если бы не Вилле. После проклятого «приключения» с ним остался Вилле в человеческом облике — и мигрени во время северных сияний: это он понял на вторую зиму. Таблетки не помогали, он даже собрался с силами и съездил к доктору в город, но без толку, оставалось только пережидать, забиваться в спальню на чердаке и просить Вилле внизу не хлопать дверцей холодильника.

Вилле трудно давалось не шуметь во время приступов, но из дома он не уходил — на случай, если Ханну что-то понадобится. Теперь иногда уходит: с Ханну остаётся Туоми.

(Правда ведь, хорошо, что два года назад Вилле не прошёл мимо парня, который сбежал из дома так нескладно, что упустил последний автобус в город и собрался ночевать на остановке?..)

— Ага. Но ведь становится легче? — тихие слова вплетаются в мелодию кантеле, не нарушая строя, растворяясь в ней.

Ханну вздыхает и молчит: становится. Лишь это и помогает — тихая и монотонная музыка, которая отдаётся в голове не мучительной горячей пульсацией, а будто бы слабой щекоткой, шелестом волны, накатывающей на песок — уносящей боль. Звон струн под ловкими пальцами — не только звук и даже не столько звук, потому что в его нынешнем состоянии от звуков стать лучше просто не может.

Если сделать над собой усилие и приподнять веки, бросить взгляд из-под ресниц — покажется, что в темноте чердака глаза Туоми чуть светятся, мерцают лесной зеленью.

Может быть, скоро Ханну спросит об этом. Может быть, после он расскажет правду о Вилле и путешествии в мире снов — первый и единственный раз.

Но пока он просто рад, что когда висков касаются прохладные пальцы, поглаживают легко и ласково — мигрень окончательно отступает.  
Пока он сможет спокойно уснуть — и не видеть снов, ни своих, ни чужих.


End file.
